So Away
by angel-skie
Summary: Leena finally reached a decision to leave the BLITZ Team to find and renew herself. Years later, she has forgotten everything about her past! What will Bit do now? Now that... he actually loves her...?


Heya Everyone! I decided to fix this story up and repost it again… I just hope somebody out there would like to have a knack in this story and give it another chance…

Chapter One: A Farewell.

"Dad, can I talk to you for a minute?" a red headed girl asked as she approached her father, who was reading the early morning paper.

"Why sure pumpkin." He replied, not even giving Leena a glance as he turned unto the next page once more.

Leena sat down on the couch while her father continued to read. "Dad…I'm serious about this." She said seriously, as her eyes looked straight at her father.

"How much do you need, dear?" Steve said as he flipped the page of his paper.

"DAD! I'M REALLY SERIOUS! PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!" Leena shouted, with angry tears forming under hey eyes.

Steve, or known as Doc, put his paper down and turned to her daughter. As he looked, he saw her daughter's eyes.

Eyes he knew too well…

"What is it?" he asked. Knowing, that his daughter isn't kidding around anymore. He knew better than to mess around when Leena was really serious with something.

"Dad… I...I need to leave the team." Leena finally said.

"Leave the team? Why?" Doc asked, surprised with her daughter's decision.

"…Because …because I need to find myself… dad… I...I always get the team into trouble. I fight useless fights. I waste too much money. I… I'm a brat. Let's face it, dad… So, in other words, I'm a pain in the neck. I thought a whole lot about it… I really did. And I finally figured that I want to leave to find myself. I know something is waiting for me, out there dad. All I need is a step away. Please…? Give me this chance to know myself." Leena begged.

Steve looked at his daughter. He lost Leon months ago. And this time, his daughter is next. But something held Steve to say yes to Leena.

"Okay…but! Please be careful." Steve said as he gave Leena a soft smile.

Leena smiled as brightly as the sun as she jumped up to her father and hugged him. "I'll see you again, dad. I promise… someday... I will."

"…I believe so." Steve said as he saw his daughter leave the room with the unwanted luggage by the door.

Steve tried to pull back his tears but couldn't. He never thought he would see the day that Leena, his daughter, would leave him. After those lonely years with the death of his wife, he was lonely. But Leena was always there, as an image of his loving wife. But now, she's gone.

'I can't think about this. I know that this day will soon come. Leena has to find her real self. Who she truly is.' Steve thought as he wiped his tears away. 'Good bye.' he uttered as he saw Leena's gun sniper leave the base.

----Later that day-----

"Morning, Doc." Jamie greeted.

"Hey..." Brad said.

"Yawn…what a morning!" Bit said.

The three men sat down the table and started to eat.

"Hey, where's Leena?" Jamie asked.

"Oh no." Bit said as he quickly stood up and walked to the cabinet. "It's still here!" he said as he held up a bag of untouched cookies.

"She didn't eat it Bit. She just left." Doc said as he stood up and left the room.

"Left? What does he mean by that?" Jamie asked.

"..I think he's saying that Leena left the team." Brad concluded.

"WHAT!" Bit asked out loud.

000000000000000000000

And so, time passes and everyone goes on. It's funny, three years had passed since then…but that doesn't really matter now, right? I mean,

"Leena is just a stupid-no-good-spoiled-for-nothing." Bit trailed away as he kept repeating it to himself everyday.

000000000000000000000

"The battle between the RISK Team and the Kitty Team will now begin. COMMENCE!" The judge said.

The Kitty team had two Hell Cats with similar characteristics.

The RISK Team on the other hand had two rare zoids. One was in a tiger shape that was known as White Angel (AKA: Wina), it was light blue in color and had a long and sleek tail. It had two locks on its sides. The other one, was in a shape of a fox or Yorkin, it was all black in color and small guns were attached to its sides.

"The cats are in for the kill." A female voice said.

"Ready when you are, Li. Just say the word." A man replied.

"This'll be a piece of cake!" Li said with a huge smirk on her face.

The RISK Team headed to the Hell Cats that were charging forward.

The tiger attacked the first hellcat with its tail as it swung it over. The Hellcat bounced away to evade it but the tiger pranced forward and threw it to the sky.

"One down." the first female said.

"Another to go." The male said.

The fox went straight to the last Hell Cat as they began to compete each other with speed. Finally, the hellcat was miles behind. The fox suddenly returned beside the hellcat and opened fire.

"Alright! We win!" the male said excitedly.

"Battle over, battle over. Winner, the RISK Team." The judge announced.

The two zoids raced around the area and stopped for a while by the judge.

"Thanks for commencing the battle! See 'ya!" the male said as both of the zoids dozed off.

000000000000000000000000

"What a battle! Are they a new team?" a certain yellow haired male asked as he bit the whole cookie.

"No, Bit. They aren't. They've been in for almost a year now and they're pretty good considering that they will be our next opponents to determine whether we get to Class S or not." Jamie said.

"WHAT! You mean, we're going to battle them?" Bit asked.

"Why Bit? scared?" Brad Hunter asked as he entered.

Naomi logging behind him.

"Bit Cloud? Scared? Now this I got to hear." Naomi mused herself.

"I'm not scared! I'm even mighty impressed about the way that liger-like zoid attacked. It had pretty good moves…though it's not like-like a Liger. It's kindda different...especially the locks on the side. I wonder what's that for?" Bit replied.

The others nodded.

"But wait. Aren't they just two people? We battle three on three." Bit added.

"Well… judge rules. I also offered that stand on the Comelec but they said that the RISK Team had agreed even if it was a two on three match." Jaime replied.

"Who do they think they are?" Bit asked with surprise.

"They're unfortunately, the best." Naomi said.

"The best?" Brad asked.

"Didn't you know? The RISK Team has been ranked as the top Zoid Pilots around. I heard they're fighting the BackDraft group on the side as well…" Naomi replied.

"I didn't know that…" Brad said as he looked at Jaime, who shrugged back.

"News doesn't travel that fast around our area, Brad. And besides… we have to worry on how we're going to beat them first." Jaime said.

Brad nodded.

"I'm sure we'll win!" Bit said optimistically.

000000000000000000000000

After Leena had left, the BLITZ Team decided to tale Naomi and Leon back. now, Leon acts as their leader while Naomi as a back up. Jamie remained the cook and strategist but from time to time, he battles too depending on the situation...

Doc came in holding a letter in his hand.

"You finally came out of your room, dad!" Leon said sarcastically as he appeared from the garage.

"Yah. You've been sulking in your room for almost three days. What's with the big news anyway?" Jamie asked.

Bit laughed.

"Destroyed one of your zoid models again, doc?" he asked.

the others tagged along.

But Doc didn't utter a word but just kept his gaze down the floor.

Leon arched a brow and walked to his father. He took the piece of paper he was holding and read it out loud,

Dear Steve Tauros,

We were finally able to know you as Leena's father. Perhaps, you don't know us yet; but we're a team Leena joined three years ago. We are sorry to inform you this but Leena had a terrible accident a year ago. Now…she's buried in "Memorial Heights". We took the liberty of burying her since she didn't tell us that she had a family. We just found out a day or two ago when we were fixing her things. we found this picture attached to one of her clothes and remembered them as the famous BLITZ Team. If you want to know the reason why she died, it was a true honor. Though some might only know, she's a hero. Be proud of her. she sacrificed her life to stop a bomb on the loose that was hid by the Back Draft and she was successful. You may want to visit her. she'll miss you.

Leon looked over to his dad.

"who's this from dad?" Leon asked.

Steve shook his head. "I don't know. Leena, my daughter… she's… dead."

And with that, Doc burst into tears.

Bit stood up from his seat and left everyone else.

00000000000000000

Bit sat alone on Liger's back that night. He watched the sky up above and wondered,

'Why? ...Why?'

Liger gave a roar.

"You know buddy, I kept telling myself that Leena was just this...good-for- nothing girl. But now. I realized something."

Liger growled and Bit sat up.

"You knew?"

Another soft grumble came from Liger.

"You knew long ago and you never told me?" Bit asked.

Liger roared back.

"Yeah…you're right. But if Leena was here…right now….this time. I'll tell her one thing for sure. I'll tell her, that…I love her. I loved her long, long ago."

00000000000000000

A girl with long magenta hair stood beside a wall, looking downcast.

"What's wrong, Li?"

Li looked up to see a guy standing taller than she is. He had dark blue hair and a pair of golden eyes.

"Nothing, Blade." Li replied.

"It's the match tomorrow, right?" Blade asked.

Li nodded.

"I don't know… it's just every time I hear about the BLITZ Team, I get so… nervous all of a sudden." Li said honestly.

"Are they part of my past, Blade?" Li asked, as her eyes shone.

Blade thought for a while, then nodded.

"Yes, they are. But… you see, I can't tell you, Li. If I do, you'll get really hurt… there are just some secrets that are ought to be kept…" Blade answered.

Li looked confused then nodded, "I said that to you before I asked the committee to erase my memory, didn't I?"

Blade nodded back, "Yes, you did… and I promised that I wouldn't tell you…"

Li nodded back in understanding.

"I trust the Committee to do what they think is best for me. After all, they're the ones who took care of me all these years."

Blade smiled.

"I'm ready." Li finally said as she shot Blade a smile and a thumbs up.

"great."

TBC


End file.
